<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Lose Control ('cause with you, I'm like an animal) by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141012">I Lose Control ('cause with you, I'm like an animal)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bladder Control, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Finger Sucking, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt spends the days where Jaskier travels beside him slowly edging himself with each rock of the saddle against his clit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Lose Control ('cause with you, I'm like an animal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135261">Stuck in the Bedroll with You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey">chaos_monkey</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title based on Like an Animal by the Donnas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had a secret. It wasn’t that he had a cunt, though he didn’t exactly advertise it. It wasn’t anyone’s business what was in his pants, but the people that he trusted knew. Knew and didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>So no, that wasn’t his secret. His secret was that the gruff silences and absentminded grunts had started covering up a whole lot more than boredom since Jaskier had started traveling with him.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt didn’t like to stop unnecessarily on the road, especially when he was traveling alone, so he’d gotten into the habit of holding his bladder until he stopped to set up camp for the evening. Which wasn’t a big deal, except feeling full had always made Geralt a bit more sensitive, his clit rubbing against his clothing and the saddle. When he was alone, ‘a bit’ could be ignored – he just needed to shift his weight back and he could ignore it for the most part.</p><p> </p><p>But when Jaskier traveled beside him? When the bard’s light earthy scent surrounded Geralt and his voice washed over the witcher? And even if Geralt sped up his pace enough so that he could no longer stare at the plush ass all his walking had given Jaskier, he was then faced with Jaskier’s fingers, which plucked so delicately at lute strings and were so very gentle when tending to Geralt’s wounds, and yet were also strong enough that Jaskier’s grip rivaled Geralt’s. Or worse, his pink mouth, plump from the way Jaskier gnawed on his lower lip as he composed.</p><p> </p><p>All the shifting in the world couldn’t stop his clit from pressing against the saddle once Jaskier got Geralt going. And all he had to do for <em> that </em>was apparently just exist.</p><p> </p><p>It would be embarrassing if it weren’t also bringing Geralt more pleasure than he’d ever regularly pursued. He was more grateful than ever that Jaskier did not have his nose and that the leather of his trousers hid the evidence of exactly how wet Jaskier got him. Every single day Jaskier traveled beside him, Geralt spent the entire day essentially balancing between just enough pressure to feel good and not so much that he would tip over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>That part, he saved for when they stopped to make camp and Geralt could escape to privacy. Privacy, where he could lean against a tree and grind the heel of his palm against his clit while thrusting three fingers inside himself. He would still feel so tense, his bladder full to the point of pain, and yet all that would do was drive him higher. </p><p> </p><p>Then, finally, after he came, clenching around his fingers, only then would he finally let go and pee.</p><p> </p><p>Then he would clean himself up and walk back to camp, where Jaskier’s smell and chatter and smile would consume him again. And Geralt would spend the evening pretending he wasn’t staring at those oh-so-expressive lips and those talented fingers, and sometimes even that gorgeous ass when Jaskier turned away or bent to get something.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt’s mouth watered at the thought of Jaskier standing bent over before him. Aside from the ass he’d love to get his hands on, the view of Jaskier’s thick, defined thighs was quite a sight.</p><p> </p><p>He clenched unconsciously and felt a gush of slickness soak his underwear. His eyes darted to where Jaskier walked beside him, Roach ambling along to match his gait while her rider lost himself in fantasies. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier hadn’t noticed anything, and was clearly in the middle of some story that was probably 97% fiction.</p><p> </p><p>“...and so of course, I climbed the ivy up to the tower window–” Jaskier said, and Geralt tuned him out again. His appreciation for Jaskier’s voice was much higher the less he listened to the words. The words just reminded him that for some reason, he’d chosen this idiot to be his companion.</p><p> </p><p>No, it was better not to listen to his bard. Most of what he said was absolute nonsense anyway. And he may not know that Geralt’s “hmms” and grunts covered particularly potent spikes of pleasure, but he did know that Geralt rarely paid attention to the words that came out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Since Jaskier was staring ahead at the road as he spoke, waving his arms around in emphasis, Geralt let his gaze linger on Jaskier’s thighs, picturing what they would feel like grinding up against him or wrapped around his ears. The muscles were dense enough to that they would probably block out all the sounds of the world, and Jaskier had enough meat on his bones that they would be nice and cushy against his face. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt’s eyelids fluttered and he rocked forward just the tiniest bit. He so desperately wanted to know if Jaskier tasted as good as he smelled, and he bit his lip as the smell of his own arousal overrode every other scent for a moment. Even though Jaskier had no idea, Geralt loved the way his own arousal layered over Jaskier’s scent, until the hints of sandalwood were indistinguishable from the traces of cinnamon.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that was missing was the smell of Jaskier’s own arousal. Except, actually, there was a curl of cloves drifting towards his nose and Geralt jerked his eyes up to meet Jaskier’s, which were wide and dilated.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier licked his lips and then bit the plush bottom one. “Geralt,” he started, and his voice was husky and rough and his mouth savoured Geralt’s name like he never wanted to say any other.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gasped sharply, his back arching and his head falling back. He could feel Jaskier’s eyes on him as he shuddered through his climax, thighs tensing in pleasure. Roach jerked forward in a quick trot, ears flicking with annoyance, and Jaskier’s eyes only left him long enough to take the reins out of Geralt’s slack hands and pull her to a stop, whispering soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>Then Jaskier’s warm hand was high against his thigh, dangerously close to where the leather hid the wet spot. “Geralt,” he murmured, and his voice was even deeper and more gravely than before. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt’s body twitched and he squirmed as the movement reminded him of how very badly he had to go. “Jaskier,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that was hot,” Jaskier said and reached up to clasp Geralt’s waist between deceptively small hands. Then he pulled Geralt off the saddle and to the ground while Geralt was too startled by the show of strength to do anything except free his feet from the stirrups and clench his muscles as hard as he could to avoid leaking. Jaskier set Geralt down, his hands never releasing their hold on the witcher. Geralt shuddered, entirely unprepared for how weak it made his knees that Jaskier could lift him up.</p><p> </p><p>Then Jaskier’s hands slid from his waist to his neck, those fingers that Geralt had fantasized about sucking on tangling in his hair. But Geralt didn’t even have time to think about how wonderful that felt, because Jaskier was pulling him forward into a kiss and Geralt finally got to discover firsthand what Jaskier tasted like.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt moaned, his hands coming up to grasp Jaskier’s shoulders and pull him closer. He flicked his tongue across Jaskier’s plump bottom lip before pushing his way inside the bard’s mouth. Jaskier let Geralt explore for a few moments before his fingers tightened in Geralt’s hair and he tilted Geralt’s head the way he wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt did <em> not </em> swoon under Jaskier’s demanding kiss. He just stumbled back into the tree for...reasons?</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier huffed a laugh against him, pulling back to draw a deep breath before attacking Geralt’s mouth again. He hadn’t given Geralt time to catch his own breath, but Jaskier generously shared his air, breathing for Geralt for several heartbeats. Then Jaskier shifted forward and one of those beautiful thighs parted Geralt’s legs to press against him. </p><p> </p><p>And it felt good, it did. But it also made his bladder spasm and clenching his core just made pleasure shiver up his spine. Geralt had to pull back, had to find somewhere to relieve himself fast before they picked this up again. “Jaskier–”</p><p> </p><p>“You can hold it, can’t you?” Jaskier murmured, a smirk curling his lips. Geralt’s eyes went wide as the bard deliberately ground his thigh against Geralt’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>He barely swallowed his whimper in time to keep the bard from hearing it, but he could do nothing except nod in agreement. He could hold it. For Jaskier, he could do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Jaskier’s voice wrapped around him like soft velvet and Geralt shuddered. Then Jaskier let dropped to his knees and started tugging at the fastenings on Geralt’s trousers. Each brush over his abdomen made Geralt grit his teeth with the effort of not giving in and he was so full, the weight of it almost hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier pulled down his trousers and unbuckled Geralt’s boots so that he could pull them fully off. With the part of him that wasn’t completely absorbed in <em> not letting go, </em>Geralt was absently grateful. If he failed, at least he wouldn’t ruin too much of his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s clothing, on the other hand. Geralt bit his lip hard and struggled to hang on when Jaskier, still fully clothed, nuzzled his face into Geralt’s wet underwear, breathing in the smell of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Think you can come again?” Jaskier asked, his lips moving against Geralt through the underwear. </p><p> </p><p>This time, the whimper escaped and Jaskier looked up at him with pleased eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I – I don’t know if I can hold on,” Geralt grit out, face flushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Jaskier hummed, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the underwear and pulling it down. Geralt spread his legs to help Jaskier get the wet cloth past his thighs and the bard pressed a kiss against his hip in reward. The soft sound Geralt let out meant absolutely nothing, just like the way he was already wet and sensitive again meant nothing. “You’ll just have to do your best.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier lifted one leg over his shoulder and nosed up Geralt’s thigh to the sopping curls. He licked through the wetness and hummed approvingly. Then his tongue dipped between Geralt’s folds to circle around his clit and Geralt’s hands flew down to clutch at the tree desperately. It felt so good, but curled around the pleasure were spasms of pain as his bladder screamed at him. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s hand blindly reached for his own and then he pulled one of Geralt’s hands away scratching at the treebark. Instead he brought Geralt’s hand up to his hair and looked up Geralt’s body with a heated look. Then he drew Geralt’s other thigh over his shoulder, until Geralt’s weight was balanced between his bard and the tree. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier sucked at his clit and Geralt jerked against him. He was trying so hard not to let anything out, but he could feel a spurt escape him, dripping down Jaskier’s neck and soaking into the collar of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt was torn between horror and embarrassment at leaking on Jaskier, but the bard didn’t do anything except flick his tongue against Geralt’s clit and suck hard. Geralt tugged at Jaskier’s hair in warning as more escaped him, but Jaskier didn’t pull back. </p><p> </p><p>He gasped desperately for air, and when he sniffed deeply, he was overwhelmed by the scent of <em> him </em> on Jaskier’s skin and staining the bard’s precious clothing. He should be embarrassed at his loss of control, horrified at what he’d done to Jaskier. And he <em> was </em> – but he was also squirming harder against Jaskier’s mouth, feeling himself approaching the edge <em> fast </em>as he let his head thunk back against the tree trunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please,” he heard someone begging, and surely that high pitched whine wasn’t his own voice. But there was no one else here and while Jaskier was making pleased little hums against his clit, the words definitely weren’t coming from him. </p><p> </p><p>Tears built in the corners of Geralt’s eyes as he tried to bite back the sounds, tried to stay in control of himself and stop making a mess against Jaskier. But when he bought an arm up to muffle himself, Jaskier pulled away with a disappointed sound. </p><p> </p><p>“No, please, I want to hear you,” Jaskier said, his lips moving against Geralt’s clit as if his wasn’t terrifyingly close to a different kind of wetness. Geralt felt a sob wrack through him as Jaskier pulled his arm away from his mouth and instead pressed his hand against his stomach, just above his bladder. Jaskier propped his chin in Geralt’s pubic hair, meeting Geralt’s eyes with a half lidded gaze. “Come,” he ordered, grinding his chin down against Geralt’s clit.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt’s body spasmed and shuddered in waves as pleasure washed through him and squirted down Jaskier’s neck and chest. Jaskier guided him through the avalanche of sensation as his body shook apart above Jaskier’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t – Jaskier – <em> please,” </em> Geralt tugged at Jaskier’s hair, squirming wildly as the relief of orgasm washing into the desperate need to piss. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Jaskier said, sucking bruises into Geralt’s hips. His hand over Geralt’s on his abdomen pressed down hard again and Geralt whimpered as another spurt escaped him. “Let go, darling, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>And Geralt did. The sheer relief of letting go made him shudder, extending his pleasure. But more than any sensation, Geralt was entranced by the way Jaskier’s eyes stayed locked on his, affectionate and <em> hungry, </em>even as Geralt embarrassed himself by making an absolute mess of Jaskier’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>When he was finally empty, pushing hard to wring the last few drops out, Geralt bit his lip, feeling his jaw tremble. What happened now? </p><p> </p><p>The answer, apparently, was that Jaskier lowered Geralt’s feet back to the ground, and then rose to kiss Geralt, carefully keeping his wet clothes away from the shirt Geralt was still wearing. But Geralt could <em> smell </em> it, smell the scent of himself marking Jaskier like the bard was <em> his, </em>he was a beast who’d marked his territory. And it was just one more thing that made him wrong and different and unfit for human society, but it made something feral rise up inside him and when Jaskier licked into his mouth, sharing the taste of his cunt between them, something in Geralt snapped. </p><p> </p><p>He pushed Jaskier away from the tree – just because he liked smelling his piss on Jaskier didn’t mean he wanted to lie in it – and the bard recoiled as if burned.</p><p> </p><p>“I –” their was fear on Jaskier’s face as he tried to find words to explain himself. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt pulled off his shirt quickly, tossing it somewhere to the side, and advanced on Jaskier again. He pressed them tightly together again, and then he wrapped one hand around the back of Jaskier’s head, cushioning it, and hooked his ankle behind Jaskier’s knee to knock him to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier blinked up at him, confused. “Aren’t you disgusted?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt bit at his earlobe and then inhaled deeply. The sigh he slowly released was vocal and pleased. “You smell like me. Like you’re <em> mine.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shuddered, his hips bucking against Geralt’s weight. “Fuck, <em> please, </em> Geralt–” Jaskier gasped and as Geralt pulled away to straddle his hips, he let his fingertips trail every so slowly across Jaskier’s cheek. Jaskier’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch with a wanting sound.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smirked, something about evoking such noises from his bard making his chest swell with pride. He snapped the laces of Jaskier’s pants and jerked them down, struggling to pull them over the bard’s boots. When Jaskier giggled at his struggle, Geralt gave up and lifted Jaskier’s legs until he could duck under them and settle Jaskier’s thighs around his face the way he’d dreamed of. </p><p> </p><p>The grass tickled against his bare skin as Geralt wiggled around until he found a comfortable position to lay flat and bury his face in Jaskier’s cunt. Jaskier’s spine arched with a wail and he buried his hands in Geralt’s hair, pulling him closer. Geralt moved eagerly, nuzzling into Jaskier’s pelvis where he could smell the earthy musk of Jaskier’s scent and the spicy tang of his arousal, and mixed in with it all, his <em> own </em> scent right where it belonged.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt opened his mouth with an hungry moan. He swiped his tongue in a long swathe across Jaskier’s cunt and was greeted with a gush of slick. Savouring the taste on his tongue and preening at how wet Jaskier already was, he buried himself in Jaskier’s folds.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Geralt, darling, fuck, like that, unf,” Jaskier whimpered and Geralt found himself thinking that maybe Jaskier’s words weren’t all annoying, because he sounded <em> wonderful </em> moaning Geralt’s name.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt had been right about Jaskier’s thighs, too. They surrounded his head, curves pressing against his ears until all he could hear was the vibration of Jaskier’s noises through his body. Instead of sorting out all the sensory data he absorbed, Geralt could fully focus on Jaskier as his smell and the taste of him overwhelmed everything else. </p><p> </p><p>His own hips started rocking against the grass, even though he couldn’t find any friction. He muffled his desperate whines in Jaskier’s body and sucked frantically at Jaskier’s clit, batting his tongue back and forth against it. Jaskier pulled on his hair and thrust against his face, chasing the feeling, but one of his legs moved to nudge Geralt’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch yourself,” Geralt heard him say and scrambled to obey, shoving his fingers between his hips and the grass. Within moments, he was coming over his hand and he managed to gasp a breath against Jaskier before his face was drenched in Jaskier’s cum. Geralt moaned, nuzzling into it and continuing to give his clit little kitten licks.</p><p> </p><p>He only stopped when Jaskier tugged harder on his hair, dragging him back up to eye-level. Geralt hovered over him, both of them still panting for breath. Jaskier brought his other hand up with a look of wonder on his face and dragged his fingers through the mess he’d left on Geralt’s cheeks. Taking a chance he’d always dreamed of, Geralt tilted his head and sucked Jaskier’s thumb into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s breath hitched and Geralt smiled around his mouthful, tracing his tongue along the whorls of Jaskier’s fingertips. He drew back slowly, letting his lips seal tight around the base of Jaskier’s thumb. Then he licked across Jaskier’s palm to his first two fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. </p><p> </p><p>The taste of Jaskier was already a delight, but soon, the bard started thrusting his fingers across Geralt’s tongue, eyes still tracing Geralt’s face with wondrous delight. Then he pulled his hand away and dragged Geralt down to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s kiss was soft and sweet and the aching longing in Geralt’s chest was finally satisfied. Geralt rested his forehead against Jaskier’s and just looking at him, getting lost in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier laughed suddenly, exhilarated giggles escaping him. “We’re a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt hummed and tilted his head to listen. “There’s a stream nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Because I think I need a change of clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll set up camp nearby.” Geralt offered, even though the sun was still high in the sky. He pictured an evening full of wrapping himself around Jaskier or letting Jaskier wrap around him and he craved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good,” Jaskier leaned up to kiss Geralt’s cheek. “Now get up, you’re heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt snorted, but he rolled off of Jaskier and onto his feet before offering a hand up. </p><p> </p><p>“Which way is the stream?” Jaskier asked, wiggling to pull his damp trousers back up. “Think I’ll get started while you bring Roach. Also, don’t forget your clothes!”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt pointed and Jaskier set off with a cheery whistle, not even complaining about the way his clothing probably chafed now that it was drying. </p><p> </p><p>When he joined Jaskier in the river, the bard grinned widely at him and leaned over to kiss the tip of his nose, ignoring Geralt’s frown.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky I love you, because this was my <em> best </em> doublet!” Jaskier groused and time stopped for a moment while Geralt stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You – really?” he would be embarrassed by the the breathy hopefulness in his voice later.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Geralt,” Jaskier dropped his wet clothes onto a rock and wrapped his arms around Geralt. “Of course I love you, you idiot. Why do you think I want to be yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt shivered. “Me too,” he managed to mumble around the growing knot of overwhelming happiness in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier lit up, his smile beaming so bright that Geralt was almost blinded. But he didn’t look away, <em> couldn’t </em> look away, not when Jaskier was so overjoyed by Geralt’s words. </p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon doing laundry in the stream and splashing each other between playful kisses. Geralt was fairly sure it was the best way he’d every spent a day in his life, and when the sun set and they finally left the water to set up camp, he got his wish. Geralt sat down in front of the fire, leaning back against his saddlebags. Jaskier took his open legs as the invitation it was and sat down between them, relaxing back against Geralt’s chest. He picked up one of Geralt’s hands, playing with his fingers and Geralt buried his nose in Jaskier’s neck, breathing him in.</p><p> </p><p>Even though they had washed, he could still smell traces of himself on Jaskier and on his drying clothes. In fact, he would probably be able to smell himself on Jaskier’s clothes until they found a proper laundress in the next big city they stopped at. From the way the idea of Jaskier dancing around performing while his clothes still smelled of Geralt made something rumble in satisfaction in his chest, it might be a long while before they headed back to a city.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>